


Deadly Love

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Deadly Love Series [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, I'm Sorry, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a mob boss, Please do not kill the writer, Protective Harley Keener, Riots are not to start, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark doesn't know, devildad, major character deaths, maybe? - Freeform, mob boss Peter Parker - Freeform, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener has a mob boss who is protecting him but when he meets the mob boss is life goes to hell.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Deadly Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Deadly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



> I apologize ahead of time.

Peter Parker and Harley Keener had met at school. Peter had the hugest crush on Harley, but he never told his friend. As the two focused on their schooling, they drifted apart but Peter still remembered Harley. So when he accidentally became a mob boss and kept the local crime down in Queens but running it, he put an order to his men not to harm Harley Keener. It was something he thought he did because of old feelings but now that he was in the same lab as Harley because they both got the job at Stark Industries, he knew it was because he still had feelings for his friend. Months passed like they always did and Peter and Harley barely saw each other. Peter spent his day at SI, his evenings as Spidey, and his night as the most hated mob boss in Queens. Life was going great for Peter Parker until it wasn’t.

~

Harley Keener was working at SI late the night of the incident. He had been heading back to his apartment when a few men jumped him. Harley called out for help when one went to grab his wallet and stopped. 

“Guys, this can’t get back to the boss,” the first man said dropping the man’s wallet.

“Don’t tell me it is the Harley Keener kid?” the other said. 

“Boss is going to murder us,” another one said as they all ran off. Harley picked up his wallet as he looked towards where they ran. He tried to think of how the men could know his name but it never came as he walked on towards his apartment. He went in the next day and told Tony about the incident. Tony looked at him confused.

“Someone has a protection order on you?” Tony asked.

“That is the thing. None of my friends would be that powerful,” Harley said. 

“Maybe someone wants you,” Tony suggested. Harley looked at him confused.

“Wants me?” Harley asked.

“In bed. Don’t tell me you are like Parker now,” Tony said. Harley thought about Peter and how he hadn’t seen him.

“Did Peter not come in today?” Harley asked. Peter entered looking exhausted.

“Apparently the kid forgets he works here,” Tony said. Peter looked at Tony annoyed.

“Sorry my other job had me out late last night,” Peter said.

“Your logs say…” Tony started.

“I took up another job accidentally,” Peter said. Tony wasn’t surprised by the young vigilante but Harley was.

“You have more than one job?” Harley asked.

“I have a busy life,” Peter said. 

“Do you think I should look into who put the order on me?” Harley asked Tony.

“Order?” Peter asked.

“Someone is being Harley’s guardian angel,” Tony said.

“Wow I wish someone would do that for me,” Peter said with a smile. 

“I think it’s a gang because these guys were going to steal my wallet until they saw my ID,” Harley said. Peter seemed curious. 

“How many of them?” Peter asked. 

“Five of them,” Harley said. Peter seemed annoyed but went to his workbench to begin working. Harley didn’t know what came over Parker but any time he saw him that day he was focusing on his projects with headphones on instead of chatting. Harley headed home way after Peter but he went looking for trouble this time. He knew if he could find the leader of the group that had been scared of him that he could talk to him. He saw one of the men again harassing another man. 

“Hey,” Harley said. The man started running but Harley followed him. He was quick but Harley found the building he ran to with no problem and entered. The man was tattling to his group who looked nervous as they saw Harley. The man turned and jumped back. 

“You shouldn’t be here?” the man said.

“I just want to talk with your boss,” Harley said the group seemed nervous before they lead him to a room. Another man was counting something before he turned and looked at the group.

“Boss said no new recruits,” the man said. 

“This is Harley Keener. He wants to talk with the boss,” one of the men said. The man who had been in the room look over the boy. 

“I don’t see why you are so special but I can’t go against the boss’s orders,” the man said before he turned back. “You five leave.” The other five left as Harley looked at the man. 

“What does your boss want from me?” Harley asked. 

“Nothing,” a voice said. Harley turned to see Peter entering in a black leather jacket and dark jeans. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and his hair was hidden under a beanie. Peter smiled at the man.

“Thanks for running things Matt,” Peter said. 

“You owe me for this,” Matt said as he left. Harley looked surprised to see Peter. Peter just didn’t fit in the role of a mob boss.

“So is there something you want to tell me?” Harley asked.

“Hi Harley,” Peter said sitting down as if he was a king.

“Peter, how are you-” Harley tried to think of how to word the phrase.

“Running a criminal organization?” Peter asked. Harley nodded. “That was actually by accident. I was hanging with Matt and one of the guys, who ran the place before me, liked me so when he died of old age he named me as his heir so these guys came to Matt to find me and I just kinda took over.” Harley seemed surprised.

“Does Tony know?” Harley asked. Peter snorted.

“You think I would still be able to walk in here if Tony knew,” Peter said. “I run the place at night and keep a low profile.”

“Why the order to not touch me?” Harley asked. Peter blushed.

“I-I have… I have this crush,” Peter got out. Harley seemed surprised but he nodded as Peter debated on what to say next. 

“You don’t have to say more Parker. I understand,” Harley said. Peter just nodded as Harley moved closer. “Thanks for keeping me protected.”

“It is nothing,” Peter said. Matt came in looking between the two.

“Prince, Kingpin is here,” Matt said. Peter pointed to the spot next to him.

“Stand there and act like your my bodyguard or something,” Peter said. Harley nodded before standing next to Peter. Peter put the hood of his jacket up before sitting back down as Kingpin walked in followed by Matt.

“Little Prince,” Kingpin said.

“Kingpin,” Peter said. “Did I do something that offended you?”

“No, but you have been keeping Spider-Man and the defenders off your back,” Kingpin said.

“Spidey has a price. Everyone has a price,” Peter said as he tilted his head. 

“Then can you get a hold of him?” Kingpin asked. Peter laughed.

“You want me to deal with the avenger wannabe,” Peter said. “Next you will be wanting me to get Iron-Man off your back.” Matt smirked at the boy.

“I will find out how you bought the defenders and the spider,” Kingpin said as he left. Peter looked at Matt who followed the man. Peter turned to the other boy. 

“Sorry about that Kingpin is a thorn in my side,” Peter said. Harley moved closer to Peter and looked the younger boy in the eyes.

“Why have me by your side?” Harley asked. 

“To keep Kingpin from realizing that you weren’t one of my men,” Peter said. “He is big in the criminal underworld. I rather you were safe than be in danger from him.” 

“I’m guessing Tony doesn’t know about this double life,” Harley said. Peter nodded. Harley looked a the boy who looked worried. “I won’t tell him, but eventually he is going to find out Peter.” 

“Not if Matt helps,” Peter said. Harley touched Peter’s cheek. Peter looked at him and before he knew it they were kissing. Peter closed his eyes enjoying the kiss before he felt Harley pull away and mumble a sorry. Peter opened his eyes and saw tears in Harley’s eyes.

“Why are you sorry?” Peter asked.

“I should have asked to kiss you and you are in this whole situation so I can’t be with you while you are in this situation,” Harley said. Peter grinned. 

“Harley, do you have a crush on me?” Peter asked. Harley nodded. Peter pulled the other boy into another crush. “Date me.” was mumbled against Harley’s lips and the next thing he knew Harley was in Peter’s lap as Peter held him. Matt only interrupted the duo a few times but he left them alone. Harley fell asleep in Peter’s arms.

~

Harley awoke to someone holding him close. He wasn’t at his own place. He turned to see Peter who was fast asleep. He must be at Peter’s place. Harley got up and grabbed a shirt from Peter figuring he could just borrow the boy’s clothes. He walked out to see Happy and a woman. 

“Hi,” Harley said. Happy and the woman looked confused at Harley.

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

“Harley,” he said.

“May,” she said. “Can you get Peter from his room?” Harley went back in and shook Peter awake. Peter grumbled as he looked at the other boy.

“What?” Peter asked.

“May and Happy are out there and they wanted me to wake you up,” Harley said. Peter got up and lead Harley back into the kitchen. 

“Morning May,” Peter said. “This is my lab partner, Harley. We were working on something and he fell asleep so I brought him back here since I didn’t know where he lived. Figure he would be better off here than hearing a lecture from Tony.” May seemed to understand as she offered the other boy coffee. The two went to work, Harley wanted to bring up the night before but Peter seemed to not want to talk. Once in the lab, the two were too focused on their projects to talk. Harley figured he would never want to. When Harley was leaving, Peter was there waiting for him. He seemed to be focused on the ground but he knew when Harley was there because he looked up at the other boy.

“Hey,” Peter said. 

“We going to talk now,” Harley asked. Peter looked around before he sighed.

“Can we talk at your place?” Peter asked. Harley agreed as he led the boy to his apartment. Once they were there Harley sat down as Peter sat down across from him. 

“So-” Harley began.

“I want to be with you and I know I have a lot of baggage but you are amazing and I just want to try to have this relationship,” Peter said. Harley thought about it.

“Let me be your bodyguard,” Harley said. Peter went to protest but Harley stopped him. “I can be like Happy was for Tony. I can be a fake bodyguard so that we can be together and no one will know.” 

“I don’t want you connected-” Peter started. Harley snorted.

“I will be connected to every part of you if we date,” Harley said. “If I’m in a position where I am supposed to protect you it will make sense to your rivals why we are together.”

“If you are going to be part of my life you need to know-” Peter started again. Harley held up his hands.

“That your spidey? Yeah, I figured that when we were just friends,” Harley said. Harley pulled Peter closer to him and kissed the boy. “Date me,” Harley muttered against his lips. Peter felt the yes slip off his lips before he was back to focusing on Harley. 

~

Dating Harley had been a dream to Peter. He was great and Matt even approved of him so both his Devildad and his Irondad approved of the boy. Not that Tony knew they were dating. May and Happy did. Peter was spending more time at Harley’s. Peter had even come home to a box of his stuff packed up one night and May giving him the look. Everything was going right until the car blew up. He had sent one of his men on a job that he normally would have done personally but had skipped due to having a date night. When Matt called him telling him that man was now dead, Peter knew someone was after him. So when Matt got a call from SHIELD about protecting Prince, Matt convince Harley and Peter to take up the meeting. At least so they could see if protection was the way to go. Peter and Harley were in the safe house that Matt had bought so they could meet up with Coulson and Fury. Peter sat on the couch waiting for them to show up as Harley paced. They had called May and Pepper and told them they would be out of town. Fury and Coulson entered looking at the two boys. 

“Nick Fury,” Peter said holding out his hand. Fury didn’t take it. He was watching the boy.

“You are Prince?” Fury asked. Coulson looked confused.

“I will not confirm or deny that,” Peter said. “You said you would help protect me from death.”

“Only if you agree to admit to any crime you have done as Prince,” Fury said.

“I will not be arrested until after I am safe,” Peter asked. Harley looked at him.

“Yes,” Fury said. Peter sighed,

“I will only tell you once the man after me is behind bars than I will take the sentence I deserve,” Peter said. Harley felt his teeth clench. Matt should be here to keep Peter from this deal. 

“Agreed,” Fury said. “I asked the avengers to watch you.” 

“Do they know I am Prince?” Peter asked. 

“No, they were only told that they would be watching someone that a crime lord is after,” Fury said. Harley snorted.

“I will need to stay with my charge,” Harley said. Fury looked at the other boy.

“Harley is my boyfriend and if someone is after me, they will try to get to him,” Peter said. 

“I also don’t like you in danger,” Harley reminded Peter. 

“We will need to move you immediately. The safe house is prepared for you both. We would move you to the Avengers Compound but Stark didn’t want you there without clearance,” Coulson said as he leads the boys to the car. Coulson drove them to a safe house. Peter held onto Harley’s hand as they left.    


“You haven’t committed anything serious?” Harley asked. Peter looked out the window. “Peter, you could be locked up for life.” 

“Matt will have a plan,” Peter said as he laid his head on Harley’s shoulder. Peter knew he would be locked up for life. He didn’t get too involved but he had killed someone. Someone deserved it for everything he did but Peter wasn’t the one who should decide who lives but he had that one time. He had condemned men to death. He was at much as fault as the murders. They pulled up to the house where Coulson led them in. They were meet by Steve and Bucky. 

“You said we were protecting someone. Why are we protecting two kids?” Bucky asked. 

“This is Prince,” Coulson said. The two looked at him confused. “The kid is the crime boss of Queens. SHIELD made a deal. His protection for information involving any crime that he has been apart of since taking over as the local crime boss.”

“This kid is a crime boss,” Steve asked looking at Peter like he couldn’t hurt a fly. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“You know that is exactly what I said when I found out,” Harley said. 

“That is the boyfriend,” Coulson said. “Keep them out of trouble until Nat and Clint get here with any information. Where is Stark?”

“Probably hang with his wife and daughter,” Harley said. 

“The kid has a point,” Bucky said.

“The kid has a name,” Harley said. 

“Harley,” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter who was looking worried.

“It will be fine,” Harley said. He turned back to Bucky and Steve. “Is there a place we can get a couple of hours of rest?” 

“Down the hall is a bedroom you two can take,” Bucky said. They both went down the hall to get some rest. Harley held onto Peter knowing he might lose him. 

“I killed someone,” Peter admitted. Harley seemed surprised.

“You don’t seem like a murderer,” Harley said.

“He hurt children. It was my initiation into leadership,” Peter said. “He was the only one I killed.”

“But you ordered hits,” Harley said. Peter nodded. “Matt better be working to find a way around your deal or I will find a way to break you out of jail.”

“We can run off to Canada,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he held Peter close not wanting to lose him. 

~

The two woke later and went to grab something to eat. The kitchen was filled with avengers who were discussing the boys. Peter and Harley came in to grab food when Steve stopped them. 

“Harley, Peter, this is Natasha and Clint. They will be staying here while we try to find who is after you,” Steve said. 

“Cool,” Peter said. He held out his hand but the two spies looked at the boy as if he would destroy them if he could. 

“Well, we are going to eat something. Do you have somewhere I can work out?” Peter asked. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, this is a safe house, not a gym,” Nat said.

“Matt made sure all my safe houses have gyms or dance studios,” Peter said with his arms crossed. He knew he was acting like a spoiled rich kid but he had way too much energy to just sit around the house all day.

“Well, then why not hide in one of those?” Clint asked. Peter looked down. 

“Each safe house has been compromised. Matt tested them all out,” Peter said. 

“So deal with it then,” Clint said. Bucky and Steve watched the boy. He looked like he was hit instead of told off. 

“Why do you need to exercise or dance?” Harley asked. 

“I have ADHD and I get worse the more I stay still,” Peter said. 

“Dance in the living room,” Harley suggested. Peter nodded as he moved past to get food. They grabbed some Poptarts before leaving the team alone. On the couch were Sam and Scott playing Mario Kart. They stared at the boys for a second before going back to their game.

“You know there are other things you can do to release energy,” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“I don’t think they want to hear any of that,” Peter said. 

“Keep it PG you two,” Hope said as she entered. “Where is the Prince guy, I see two innocent children?” 

“The brunet is according to Coulson,” Sam said. 

“The brunet has a name,” Peter said. Sam looked at him.

“Have we meet?” Sam said.

“Maybe,” Peter said. Harley looked at him. “Germany.”

“I forgot you went to Germany that one time,” Harley said. Peter watched as Sam looked at Scott and muttered ‘Germany.’ 

“So who might be after you?” Harley asked.

“I don’t know. I got two companies in my pockets. Four superheroes would have my back no matter what happened. I haven’t pissed off anyone. The others think I am some weak child,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes before I realization came to him.

“Two companies?” Harley asked.

“Oscorp owes me,” Peter said. “I’m a childhood friend of the CEO.”

“You know you could take over the world with your connections,” Harley said. Peter seemed to think about that.

“I guess, but I wouldn’t be able to handle the world on my own. That’s why I have Matt running things. I am too busy with all my other responsibilities to give a care about the gang,” Peter said. Harley nodded. Spider-Man and working for Tony were heavy commitments for the young man. He was always busy and sometimes he couldn’t be the face of operations. 

~

The two had kept to themselves when Fury and Coulson returned. Peter and Harley realized that Tony was the only avenger who was not showing up and they were grateful.

“We got a lead, but we have no idea who this man is,” Coulson said. 

“The name Kingpin mean anything to you,” Fury asked. Peter groaned. Wilson Fisk. Peter had as Spider-Man leaked some files the previous week and Fisk knew that Peter had Spider-Man in his pocket.

“Why do I have a bad feeling that you did something?” Harley asked.

“Wilson Fisk aka Kingpin, he controls crime and he wanted Spider-Man in his pockets, but Spidey is an old friend. He tried to get me to talk Spidey into helping him and I said no. Spidey leaked files about Fisk online,” Peter said. 

“So Spider-Man who is an avenger works with you?” Steve said. 

“Spider-Man doesn’t work for me. We are friends. He keeps away from my men in exchange I let him live,” Peter said. 

“Why wasn’t Spider-Man called in?” Coulson asked.

“Spidey works with Tony and Iron Lad,” Harley said. 

“He doesn’t reveal his identity,” Bucky said. Sam looked at Peter as if he figured out something. Peter knew he had to figure out what is going on.

“Then we need to trap Kingpin,” Peter said. 

“Oh no, there is no we kid,” Clint said. 

“No one calls me kid,” Peter said. Clint held up his hand.

“Your one dad does,” Harley reminded him.

“He still thinks I am fourteen,” Peter said. 

“We can use the boys to get Kingpin to show,” Nat said. “Once he shows the boys will get out and we can trap Kingpin,” Nat said. The boys nodded. 

“Can I include Matt in the planning?” Peter asked. Fury agreed and Peter called Matt to inform him of the plan. Matt seemed to have another idea as he told Peter the new plan. Something Fury wouldn’t expect. 

~

The boys stood in the warehouse with the box in front of them. Peter felt nervous. The last time this happened to him, he was able to make it. Harley held onto Peter’s hand. They knew no matter what that they would make it out of this. They waited for Kingpin to show up. Peter was planning on trying to get Kingpin to think that he would let Spidey help him. Peter kissed Harley one last time as they heard Kingpin coming in. Peter and Harley were ready.

~

The avengers were surrounding the building and were waiting on the cue. Matt was with Fury and Coulson when the building blew up. The avengers seemed surprised as Matt turned away and disappeared. Fury realized Matt was gone before he could ask him what happened. In his hands was a note.

_ Dear whoever it may concern: _

_ My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. A while back I made friends with a mob boss because of Matt. Matt and I go way back so when this guy passed and named me as his heir, Matt did everything to protect me. I killed a man who had hurt children when I first started out. I feel bad about it and I have tried to make up for it. The gang only went after criminals but now I see that no matter who we went after, I will be seen as a criminal. That is why I figured I would end my life. I tried to give my love away out but he would not leave my side. Harley Keener is like that and he will always be like that. Tony, if you are reading this, I’m sorry for everything. Especially for dragging Harley into this. I know you have big plans for us but this is how it is going to be. I wasn’t meant to live past my twenties. My life was in the hands of the world. You were like a father to me Tony and I could never forget everything you did for me. Just remember that this isn’t goodbye, but just see you later.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Peter Parker _

“Think they survived?” Coulson asked.

“Only time will tell. I want you to find Matt and see what you can find on Parker and Keener. They might still be out there under another alias,” Fury said. “For now. We better let Stark know that his boys are dead.”

~

  
Tony looked at the stones as he tried to hold back the tears. One read Peter Benjamin Parker. Loving son, nephew, and friend. The other read Harley Tyler Keener. Loving son and friend. Morgan came over setting the roses on their graves before walking up to her father. Tony picked her up as he talked to the two boys. He had lost both Peter and Harley. They would not be coming back. May, Happy, and Pepper were in tears as well. Rhodey and the other Avengers were there. Fury and Coulson stood away knowing that Tony blamed them partially for the boys’ deaths but he blamed Matt more. Not that Matt could bother to show up. Tony began to leave as Morgan saw a paper and picked it up. One word was on the paper:  _ Sorry _ . Morgan seemed confused as she kept the paper hidden. Whatever it meant she could find out on another date.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene:  
> “It is time to sleep now that you heard the story,” Harley said to his young daughter.
> 
> “I wish you would tell me how you and papa really meet,” she said. 
> 
> “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Harley told her laying her down in her bed. He went to find Peter in the lab working on his latest project.
> 
> “You know she will never believe that you and I were once in a gang,” Harley said. Peter looked up.
> 
> “She would be surprised to know that we are legally dead as well,” Peter said as he pulled his husband close to him. 
> 
> “I think maybe one day she will figure out the truth,” Harley said. Peter nodded.
> 
> “I miss everyone but now we are free to live our lives,” Peter said as he pulled his husband into a kiss. They may have to sacrifice a few things but they were able to have a life now. 
> 
> ~
> 
> You guys thought I really killed off these two... Wow, this is me... I don't just kill off people. I'm sorry that you all thought I was cruel. Now, why are you still here? The end credit scene is over... Drop the kudos for Peter and Harley surviving. There is no sequel.


End file.
